


Mongolia

by myweekwithhammond



Series: The Top Gear Girl [3]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Top Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myweekwithhammond/pseuds/myweekwithhammond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a small hut in Mongolia. It was hot and there was only light from two candles. It was only the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mongolia

It was a small hut in Mongolia. It was hot and there was only light from two candles. It was only the two of them. He had been on the floor on sleeping bags while she bundled up on the one straw mattress with itchy blankets.   
It was quite late and quite quiet outside. She had put down her book and he had been lying on his back, hands tucked behind his head, hair recently cut, watching her as he so often would. She rolled to her side, slipped her hands under her head and smiled down at him as she so often would. Quietly, starting as a hum, “Doing the garden, digging the weeds, who could ask for more?" Her voice was quiet, and soft, “will you still need me.. Will you still feed me. When I’m sixty four?"   
He inhaled deeply, the sweet smell of Chanel slowly drifting to him, taking over and making his body warm.   
She was still singing when he closed his eyes and quickly - half-satisfied, fell asleep.   
“And if you say the word, I could stay with you.."


End file.
